


Our Hopes And Dreams

by DaddyGaster (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DaddyGaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel gets brought back to live by God after two months of his death.<br/>But, what happened to Sam while the Archangel was away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Hopes And Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first fanfic.  
> I'm sorry if there are some errors, I'm new here and english is not my first language.  
> I try to write always when I can..  
> Well, let's not waste any more time, so you can start reading-  
> Comment, Like, Leave Kudos... Everything's welcome! Criticism too!  
> I'll be taking ideas, and I try use them in the future chapters or I could make a one-shots :^)  
> -DaddyGaster

_"They are broken! Flawed! Abortions!" Lucifer yelled, getting angrier and angrier._

_"Damn right they're flawed! But a lot of them try. To do better, to forgive... And you should see the Spearmint Rhino! I've been riding the pine a long time. But I'm in the game now, and I'm not on your side, or Michael's. I'm on theirs!" Gabriel exclaimed._  
  
_"Brother, don't make me do this..." Lucifer whispered quietly, looking at the floor._  
  
_"No one makes us do anything, Luci." Gabriel frowned, biting his lip._  
  
_"I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel. But I know where your heart truly lies."_  
  
_The real Gabriel had been coming up behind Lucifer. As he lunged the Angel blade forward, Lucifer catched Gabriel's arm and stabbed Gabriel near his waist with his own blade._

 _Gabriel screamed in pain, falling down on the floor. The other "Gabriel" disappeared._  
  
_"Here, Amateur hocus pocus. Don't forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother..." Lucifer mumbled, leaving the room and Gabriel whimpering on the floor._

_-_

_Sam, Dean and Kali run out to the parking lot._

_"..I'm not getting in that thing." Kali mumbled, causing Dean to let out a sigh._ _  
_

_"Just get in the car, princess."_  
  
_Sam opens the door for Kali, then gets in the front passenger seat. Dean gets in to the driver's seat and starts the car, and when they had just gotten on the road, th_ _ey heard Gabriel's_ _screams and_ _cries. Dean had known that it wouldn't end well._

_"Dean! Dean, turn back!!"_

_Dean snapped out of his thoughts and turned the car around quickly, almost driving off the road. They arrive back to the parking lot and Sam and Dean run inside to the building, looking f_ _or Gabriel. After a while of looking around, They finally find Gabriel._

_Sam runs to Gabriel, Tears falling from his eyes already. He dropped down on his knees next to the Archangel._

_"I-I'm sorry, Sammy. I couldn't stop him..." Gabriel let out a hoarse whisper as his eyelids started growing too heavy._

_"I think it's time t-to go, S-Sasquatch.. I can't heal m-myself.." He chuckled at himself, giving a weak smile as he tried to reach out to stroke Sam's cheek._

_"No.. G-Gabe.... Gabriel, Please! T-This is just an a-another trick, r-right?" Sam sobbed, tears falling from his cheeks on the Archangel's face who was now laying on his lap, still bleeding out._

_He did not get an answer anymore. In a burst of light, Gabriel was dead._

_Sam took a shaky breath and cried out, pressing Gabriel's limp body against his chest._

_"R-Right..?"_

* * *

Sam opened his eyes slowly, rolling on his stomach on the bed. He threw a quick glance around the crappy motel room, looking for Dean's familiar face.

"Dean?" Sam yawned out.

"In the shower, Sammy!" Dean yelled from the small bathroom.

Slowly, Sam sat up in his bed and looked out of the closest window.

There were people walking on the streets, cars stopping and driving by. Everything was the same. Expect Sam himself.

Gabriel's death was still haunting him in his dreams, and he still thought that it was his fault that the Archangel had died two months ago.

What if they would've stayed with him, and refused to leave? Would Gabriel still be alive?

Sam was startled out of his thoughts as his brother returned from the bathroom.

"You slept well?" Dean asked, grinning as he took his shirt from his own bed and started dressing up.

Sam nodded, still staring out of the window. He turned around to look at Dean.

"Guess so. No nightmares this time." He smiled a little bit and stood up from the bed, stretching a little bit before walking towards the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Wanna eat anything? I can get us something from the nearest place or-" Dean started, but was stopped by Sam.

"Nah, I'm not hungry. I'll stay here and start looking for a new case." Sam said as he closed the bathroom's door behind him, sighing.

Sam glanced at himself from the mirror, a little bit of stubble drawing his attention. He frowned and reached for his razor.

As he shaved his little stubble away, he accidentally cut himself with the razor on his finger.

The cut stinged awfully, But Sam tried to ignore it as he quickly brushed his teeth and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hey Sam, I'll be going now. I'll be back in a while!" Dean shouted, grabbing the Impala's keys from the table.

"Yeah, sure.."

-

Sam had been sitting in front of his computer for a while now, probably for hours. Dean still hadn't come back, and Sam was starting to grow more worried.

With a heavy sigh, Sam lifted himself up from his seat and took a bottle of beer from the fridge.

As he were going to sit back down, he heard a loud shatter of glass. He shielded himself quickly and kneeled down on the floor.

Immediately after that he looked over his shoulder to see a short man with dark blond hair, laying on the pile of glass.

The man weren't moving, and was probably unconscious.

Sam breathed out, his eyes wide as he realized who the man was.

"G...Gabriel?"

 


End file.
